Everything Must Come Out
by Krissy Lupin
Summary: This is about a young girl that is..well was Dumbledores granddaughter. She and Remus were a couple when they were young.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the train the letter from her grandfathers friend told her to take. "Kings Cross Next

Stop!" Came the conductors voice. I stood up as the train began to slow down. "Kings Cross,

Miss?" The same conductor asked. I looked at him, "Yes." Why else would I stand up? was

what I wanted to say. I grabbed my luggage then stepped off the train, I was 19 years old and in a

new place. I looked around as I waited for whoever it was to come pick me up.

"Hello, Kristina." Came a voice that sounded more like a growl. A smile spread across my face as

I turned and saw Moody standing there. "Hello, Uncle Alastor." I wanted to give him a huge hug

but I knew that he didn't like to be hugged. He gave a slight nod and I threw my arms around him.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks when I let go, "I'm glad you could come in time on such

short notice…" He waved his wand quickly before anyone would notice that my luggage was

missing. He then took my arm and we disapparated, when we appartated we were in Hogsmeade.

Moody watched me stare at the castle that I longed for while I was in America, "Whenever, you

are ready." He said softly. I took a step then he followed me all the way up to the castle.

I saw all the people and chairs, I sat in the front beside a young man holding the hand of a girl

younger then him. When Hagrid laid him on the stone I stood up and waked over to him.

Everyone watched me in silence, tears rolled down my cheeks as I said softly, "Sleep well,

Grandfather, and once you awake you will have the start of a new life." I gently kissed his cheek

then fixed his glasses as I continued, "I will miss you, take care of Mom." Everyone had listened

and after I had finished they started whispering. '…Grandfather?' 'Where was she during all that

had happened?' That last one I had answered I turned to the young woman holding the hand of

the man. "He sent me to America after my mother was murdered by Voldemort, because he knew

that Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill me." I then gave my grandfather one last look before I

ran off. Of course I thought Moody would follow me tell me that I need to speak on his behalf but

when I felt a soft grip on my shoulder I was startled to see the young man. "I am sorry for your

loss, but we all lost him. Not just you, please let me talk. I knew of his granddaughter but I thought

she didn't want to know him." I turned from him, I would have rather spoke to Mood then this

guy. "Listen to him, Kristina, he is just trying to help." I looked up and saw Moody forgetting all

about waiting for the nod, I threw myself on him crying. He rapped his arms around me tightly. "I

never got to say goodbye, Uncle Alastor! And I never got to tell him that…I loved him." Moody

just held me tighter while the young man stood there watching in shock.

"Come on, you need to say a few words about him." Moody said. I nodded, and let him lead me

back to my seat. I didn't listen to the man speaking about him. I had

heard a few words but none of them were the Albus I knew. I looked up when he said, "And to

say a few last words to her grandfather is; Kristina Dobson." I stood up and walked over to

where the man was standing then looked out at everyone. My eyes stopped on Harry and saw the

pain I felt in his eyes. _Do this for Harry._ I took a deep breath then let it out slowly, "The Albus I

knew was kind and I wont deny that he was a bit mad at times." I paused and everyone gave a

small laugh. "I was a child the last I saw him, but I have fond memories of the times we spent

together. I remember he brought me to this castle for a year, he let me sit beside him at the staff

table. Most people forget their childhood, but he made sure I would remember mine…" I

continued my speech talking about the real Albus Dumbledore. After I ended it I walked away

from everyone, but this time no one came after me. When I heard a song I thought, _Fawkes_. And

as I thought his name he appeared on my shoulder.

I smiled as I felt his warmth and heard his song, he knew that no amount of his tears could heal his

former owner and friend. After the song ended I still felt his warmth and touch, though he was

gone. I looked up and saw most people were gone, I stood and walked over to the one I was

suppose to talk to. "Hello, Harry. I know you don't know me, but you knew my grandfather and

he wrote all about you." When he looked up I saw his father, I jumped back. I uttered some

words but I just turned and ran off. I looked around for Moody when I couldn't find him I looked

for Hagrid. When I found him I tried to talk to him but he was too upset to hear what I was saying.

I then went to a tree that seemed harmless but when I was about to get closer someone pulled me

back. I turned and saw the young man, "Hello, Remus." He didn't smile or look at me the way he

use to. "You're still cross with me?" I turned back to the tree, it seemed all so familiar, "What

happened was a-" "A what, Kris? A mistake?" His voice sounded harsh but hurt. I turned to him,

"I did want to…but…" "Don't say it, just don't. I thought you-" "Mommy!" A little girl came

running, I turned and saw Moody following her a smile on his face. I hugged the small girl then

picked her up, "Unca Alastor came and gotted me from Grandpa's." "Did he now?" I asked

looking at Moody. "I thought you would want to-" Moody began but stopped when I gave him a

look. "Well…I best be off." He turned and walked off, I saw McGonagall walking towards us,

when she got to us she asked, "Who does this small child belong to?"

"Me. Do you think you could watch her for a bit…I…uh need to talk to Remus about something."

When she nodded I put the girl on the ground then whispered, "She is a friend of your great

grandfather, Lissy." The girl took McGonagall's hand then started asking questions about him.

When they got out of ear shot Remus asked, "Who is her father? And you're a mother?" "Well,

yeah. The real reason my grandfather sent me and my father to America wasn't just because of

Voldemort alone." I said quietly. "You still didn't answer my question. Who is her father?" "Do

the math, Remus. She's five, I'm nineteen." Remus fell silent as he thought, I watched as his eyes

widened. "You mean..? She's…mine?" "Yes, I was going to tell you when I found out but I made

the mistake of telling my grandfather first. I did love you Remus, I wanted to be with you."

"What's her name?" Remus asked watching her run around McGonagall. "Her name is Melissa.

She asks about who her father is every night, it hurts me when I hear her wish you were there

every year on her birthday."

Remus put his arm around me but jumped when he heard a soft gasp. He turned and muttered,

"Tonks." I turned as well and saw the young woman run off, "Go, Remus." "No. I have always

waited for the day you would come back." "Remus, at…at least explain this to her." Remus

nodded then walked after her, I watched him until he found her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night I stood at my grandfathers stone holding Melissa, "Mommy? Who was that man you was talking to?" I smiled slightly, "That is your…he's an old friend, sweetie." I didn't want to tell her until Remus wanted me to. "Mommy? Who was that man?" Melissa asked pointing as the stone. "He was a wonderful, kind man. He was your great-grandfather." After an hour standing there Melissa fell asleep, after about another hour I heard footsteps I turned and saw Remus. He didn't look too happy, "Remus?" "She understood alright…she…" "She didn't break up with you, did she?" Remus stayed silent not looking at me but at Melissa, he then kissed her forehead then left. I watched him leave not knowing what to do, I felt Melissa shiver, I held her closer as I walked to wards the castle.

When I got inside I went to the Great Hall, everyone that was in there went silent as they watched me walk up to the staff table. When I reached the table I waved my wand and a small bed appeared, I placed Melissa in the bed. I sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts chair, I noticed everyone was talking quietly. I smiled and stood up, "Everyone. You may talk louder, my daughter can sleep through anything." I sat back down and the chatter grew louder.

Later that night after I had put Melissa in bed I wondered the halls, lost in memories. I stopped walking when I heard a meow, then running feet. I leaned against the wall and shook my head as Filch appeared, "I see who wears the pants in this relationship." I smirked. "I told her to meow when she saw you so I could give you a message from Professor McGonagall. Now then, you are to go to her office." I shrugged then left for her office. "Her new office." "Yeah, yeah." I said as I continued walking.

I said the password I knew my grandfather would have. I stepped on the stair then when I got to the top I knocked on the door. "Enter." I opened the door then walked in. "Filch said you wanted to see me? Wow that really brought back memories." I said as I closed the door then sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Yes, I found this letter addressed to you. It was in a box that had my name on it." McGonagall held the letter out for me to take. I took the letter and stared at my name, _Kristina Abraxes Beth Dumbledore Johnson._ I took a deep breath then opened the letter.

If you are reading this, Kristina, then I have passed on. I know now I should have never sent you away, your daughter needed Remus. I am sorry I made you leave him, it was my mistake. I would like you to be the Head of Gryffindor and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Melissa can stay there with you if she wants, or if Remus wants she can stay with him. Again I am sorry, I hope you will consider taking those places.

I want you to know that I wished we could have had longer together. When I saw Remus, James, Sirius and Peter their last years here I wanted to see you with them. I know you admired James...you may have even loved him without knowing. I also want you to know that James always asked about you. This you need to know before you, I know Remus would want to tell you himself. I also want you to have Fawkes, he is very loyal, and I know Melissa would love him. You let James slid through your fingers, don't let Remus do the same. I loved you, Kristina, and I always will, death is but another adventure.

Your loving grandfather,

Albus Dumbledore

I stared at the letter rereading the words 'you may have even loved him...' _Loved him...I loved James?_ I thought back to before Remus and I had even thought about being together.

"_James, you dweb!" I laughed as I pushed him. "Dweb? Me? Aww now you've gone and hurt my feelings." James put on a pouting face. "Hey now! I'm not falling for that again!" I said smiling at him. We were both ignoring Sirius, Peter and Remus. My smile faded as I saw James start to stare at Lily. "James?" He turned and looked at me smiling. "Yeah, Krissy?" I felt my face start to get warm, "I...er...you...um...you looked...er..." _

"_Spit it out already, Kris!" Sirius said rolling his eyes. I glared at him then looked away from them while thinking, 'you looked good in your quidditch uniform...and I was wondering if I could ride your broomstick sometime...or something.' I stared at the ground wishing I could just tell him how I feel._

"Kristina?" McGonagall said. I shook my head slightly then stood up. I left without saying anything. I went to the Defense professor's office and found who I was looking for. "Hello, Remus." He turned and faced me. "What do you want, Foxie?" He said harshly. "Are you going to stay mad at me?" I asked walking in the office. "You only wanted to be with me to try and make James jealous. I saw the way you looked at him, I was so stupid to even think you really wanted to be with me."

"Remus, I...that was my intention but I fell in love with you after I got to know you more..." I said walking to him. "Tonks left me because I have a child. I lost her because you wanted to be with James." Remus shook his head then muttered something. "Do you know what it's like to be forced to leave your friends, then have your father kick you out on the streets and raise a baby by yourself. All the while you're thinking, 'I should have said something. I never should have told my grandfather first.'. Do you, Remus?"

"Well...no...you mean your father, Mr. Perfect, kicked you out?" Remus said looking concerned. "Yes, he didn't want me to give his new look and new friends a bad image." I looked away from him but he put his hand on my chin and gently moved my head so I was looking at him. "I don't blame you for anything you did, Foxie. I'm just glad you were there even when you found out that I am a werewolf."

I smiled then said, "I wouldn't care if you were a vampire. You were one of my few fri-" I was cut off by Remus kissing me.


End file.
